Oracle of Arceus
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Lexi had always been strange, but talking turtles? That's a whole new level of weird. TMNT 2003
1. Chapter 1

Peeking over the New York Skyline, sunlight poured over concrete and steel in golden rays, rousing a huddle of Pidove into morning song.

As Pidgey and Starly joined in, greeting the new day, a few adventurous beams slid through a third-story window, slowly illuminating the loft-style bedroom beyond.

Polished wood floors stretched across half the level, the walls a calming grey against the dark grain.

A heavy wardrobe sat against one wall, half-open and covered in clothes, spilling equipment and shoes into a pile at its base.

Shoved under the window sat a desk, books stacked neatly in one corner, titles like 'Myths and Legends: How Pokemon Came To Be' and 'Fire, Water, Grass: Types and Advantages' gracing the spines.

Farthest from the grasping tendrils of light was a bed, sheets a mess of rumpled folds over the sprawled form of a young teenaged girl, fast asleep.

Blinking at the new brightness behind her lids, an Eevee uncurled from her sleep and stretched like a cat, fluffy tail twitching as all the little kinks popped.

Rolling onto her feet, the tiny quadruped padded up the bed, nudging a ball of white cotton that sat on the only undisturbed pillow.

Unfolding her wings with a yawn, the Swablu ruffled her feathers and twittered softly, flapping the cottony appendages to shake the sleep away.

Barking just as quietly, the Eevee motioned her companion towards the wardrobe with her long tail, who nodded in agreement and glided over to fuss over the mess.

As the tiny bird Pokemon fluttered about organizing things, the Normal-type nuzzled their girl's face, purring as she pushed on the teenager's shoulder with a paw.

Wrapping an arm around the wiggling little body with a giggle, a blue eye finally cracked open as she started to smile.

"Good morning to you too, Eve."

Yipping a greeting in return, Eve wiggled closer still, practically lost in the mass of brown curls that lay all the way down her back.

Clad in only an over-sized grey shirt, with the words 'Come To The Dark Side…We Have Cookies!' in black font, underneath the covers, she happily accepted the tank top and jeans her Swablu offered.

"Thanks, Blue."

With a tired little hum, the girl levered herself up, shoving the blankets off with a yawn as Eve hopped down and Blue landed in her hair, preening the messy coils.

"Lexi!" A voice shouted from below, echoing in the open space. "Breakfast!"

"Coming, mom!"

Tugging on the denim pants as she crossed the room- _and hopping a bit along the way as a result_ -, the brunette grabbed her trainer belt and looped it on as Eve pulled her messenger bag over to double-check the contents.

As Blue swooped over to retrieve her Pokedex, Lexi put on a bra and exchanged shirts, plopping onto the ground to pull on her Friday socks- _which proclaimed the day in bright orange_ -and sneakers.

Together, the trio was ready to go down the ladder in record time, crossing the main apartment towards the kitchen where an older woman bustled about making pancakes.

A massive green mountain lay in a clear patch of sunlight, growling low in pleasure, and Lexi pat the tough green hide as she passed.

"Hey, Thug."

The Tyranitar grunted back, one dark eye slitting open for a moment, before returning to his morning nap.

Rolling her eyes at his laziness, Kangaskhan smacked the larger Pokemon's shoulders and leaned down to nuzzle the teenager, rumbling a hello to Eve and Blue.

"Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called, handing off a plate of towering pancakes to her Blissey as she puttered about getting food for their Pokemon.

Perking up at the smell, Lexi rushed to sit before the food was put down, thanking the rotund Normal-type as she accepted a bottle of maple syrup.

"Champ, be a dear and get the Tupperware for me?"

The Machamp nodded, opening the highest cabinet and grabbing the largest containers in his free hands, offering them to the petite woman with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The tiny brunette replied with a smile, patting one of his lower arms as she set about portioning out food for the week.

Chewing through an oversized bite of pancakes, Lexi hummed as the faint taste of vanilla coated her tongue, a smile forming as Thug roused himself enough to eat his own breakfast.

"Poor baby, he needs a good battle." Mrs. Lane tutted, starting to frown. "I'll see about getting one of our instructors to give him a good workout tomorrow."

"You should have him battle Al." Lexi suggested, cutting another chunk of pancake free. "His Rhyperior would love that."

"Good idea. I'll ask him today before the kids get here."

Popping the last lid into place, she stacked the containers by day and mealtimes, color-coded and everything for easy identification.

"I have a night shift in the ER tonight, so I need you out of the apartment today so I can sleep after classes this morning. Take this one for lunch, this is for dinner, and remember to message Casey when you're leaving school."

Placing her empty plate in the sink, Lexi kissed her mother on the cheek as Eve leapt onto her shoulder and Blue landed on her heavy ponytail, ready to go.

"Will do. I'm gonna stay after classes and get some practice in. I'll message you when I get home."

"You'd better." Mrs. Lane warned, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "And be home before dark."

"I will, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

Once the door closed behind them, Mrs. Lane sighed, dark eyes sad as Kangaskhan stepped to her side.

"Be safe…"


	2. Chapter 2

Deep underground, hidden in the twisting pipes and tunnels of the New York City sewer system, the day started in a rather different way than above.

The entertainment system, a wall of various television screens, had the largest showing a heated Pokemon battle between an Alakazam and a Conkeldurr in a massive arena flooded with light.

"What are ya doin'?" Raphael shouted, practically jumping off the couch in his agitation. "Hit 'im already!"

The Growlithe at his side barked, shaking his head as the larger Pokemon swung one of his concrete pillars and _missed_.

 _ **Again**_.

"Can ya believe this clown, Spike?" The agitated turtle complained, looking to his own Pokemon in clear frustration. "Couldn't hit the broad side of a city! And he thought this bozo would help him beat the Elite Four?"

Snorting in agreement, the little fire puppy rolled his eyes as the Alakazam, whose trainer seemed done with playing around, released a Psychic that knocked his opponent out cold.

"Unbelievable." Raphael muttered, dropping back into his previous sprawl as Spike grabbed a bag of chips and stepped onto his lap.

Only half-listening to his red-banded brother's continued complaints, Donatello hummed as he manipulated the delicate wires of a motherboard, pausing as a Beldum offered him another clamp.

"Thanks, Dummy." He voiced, patting the tough steel hide while retrieving the piece from his careful claw.

Humming at the praise, Dummy floated back towards the computer set-up, single red eye trained on the security footage once more.

Seated on top of the desk, an Emolga yawned, playing with a modified Rubik's Cube as Michelangelo lay boneless in a swivel chair, pushing himself in circles with one leg.

"What do you wanna do, Emma?" The bored turtle wondered, pausing with his head hanging by said Pokemon's perch.

Shrugging, Emma chittered and put down the half-solved cube, leaning over to hold her trainer's cheeks with both paws.

"You could always do the dishes for once." Donatello pointed out absently, carefully soldering the wires into place as Dummy hummed in agreement.

"We're not _that_ bored, Donnie!" The younger brother yelped, wide-eyed, as he jerked upright, Emma clinging to his head.

"And I suppose you're not bored enough to train, either?" Leonardo pointed out as he approached, the Froakie on his shoulder scoffing at their laziness.

"Nope!"

Both older brothers rolled their eyes, and Dummy rumbled a laugh.

"What'd ya expect from Mikey?" Raphael voiced, smirking. "Maturity?"

Emma blew a raspberry in response, and Spike chuffed a laugh as the orange-banded turtle huffed.

"If you can't find something to do, I'll find something for you." Leonardo warned, cutting off the confrontation before it could build.

Knowing his eldest brother, Michelangelo grinned nervously, backing up towards the stairs and holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Hey, no need for that! You and Kage go back to your leader things, and we'll just, uh, go to my room! And be productive!"

Chattering in agreement, Emma leapt up to the second-floor railing as her trainer bolted up the steps, both disappearing from sight in moments.

Raphael smirked, scratching behind Spike's ears so the little fire puppy growled in pleasure, as Donatello let out a fond, exasperated sigh while Dummy beeped in amusement.

"Well, that's _one_ way to make him clean his room…"


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Willow's Trainer Academy was an amazing establishment, the renovated manor, outfitted with state-of-the-art classrooms and equipment, proved time and time again to be the best of its kind in the entire country.

Lexi was proud to say she was accepted three years early at the tender age of seven, and had stayed at the top of her class ever since.

Pokemon were her passion, and she spent every waking moment trying to learn something new.

While all of the practical information had been covered in class- _types, move sets, status ailments, abilities_ -, there was still so much to discover.

A heavy THUD from the apartment upstairs disrupted her concentration, and Lexi dropped her face into one hand with a muffled snicker as the sharp THWACK of a bone club followed alongside a yelp and a stream of curses.

Eve made no attempt to hold in her laughter, especially when Blue rolled her eyes and chirped blandly, clearly unimpressed.

The bass rumble of a Quagsire's yawn almost drowned out the hectic bangs and thumps that came next, and the brunette shared an amused glance with her Eevee.

"Casey's up."

Thug grunted at this declaration, slitting one eye open to glare at the ceiling, and Champ shrugged in defeat as he continued to clear away the dishes with his usual four-armed efficiency.

Sliding a piece of ribbon into place as a bookmark, Lexi closed the heavy old tome and started collecting her notes as Casey Jones stumbled off the hidden stairway, his Marowak and Quagsire trundling after him with varying levels of annoyance and blissful ignorance.

"Hey, nerd." The man grumbled, ruffling her loose curls as he passed into the kitchen for a quick snack.

"Loser." She volleyed back, reaching out to pat Slugger's bone-plated snout as Bum leaned into her side with the usual dopey Quagsire-smile. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna hang out wit' some friends." He mumbled around a blueberry muffin, grabbing the container of cookies left in the microwave as he passed.

"At ten pm?"

"They're internal."

Blinking at the man for a few moments in confusion, Lexi sighed and face-planted into her palm once more as Eve hid her next round of snickers in Blue's wings and Blue puffed up in an attempt to stay quiet.

"You mean _nocturnal_?"

"That's what I said!"

Four of the kitchens six occupants looked up at him, horribly amused and a little pitying.

"No, no it's not…"

"Whatever." Casey grumbled, holding the cookies up out of Bum's lethargic reach. "We'll be back late. Don't tell yer ma."

"Sir, yes sir." She replied drolly, snapping a tiny salute for good measure.

Ducking away from his hand with a laugh, Lexi scooped up her book and assorted papers as she darted towards the ladder, Eve and Blue taunting the scowling sports fanatic from their usual perches as he shook a fist after them.

"Yeah, ya betta' run!"

Collapsing into a fit of giggles on her floor, the petite brunette rolled to peer over the edge as Casey and his Pokemon left through the alley stairs, the lock clicking loudly into place behind them.

Lexi turned to Eve and Blue with a shake of her head, amused.

" _Men_."

* * *

Stepping over the threshold, Lexi released a heavy breath as the faint hint on incense eased her mind.

While the top three floors were apartments, their building's ground level was practically a display of martial arts weaponry and equipment.

Late morning sunlight filtered through the tinted glass as she crossed the hardwood floors to one of the many mats that were set up, bare feet nearly silent on the smooth hardwood.

 _Mrs. Lane's students were dedicated, but getting any child up before noon on a Sunday was impossible_.

In a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, Lexi stepped onto the lightly cushioned surface as Eve and Blue split off to start their own morning routines, leaving her to stretch in peace.

With a slow breath, she straightened into Mountain Pose, and on the next inhale lifted one foot to rest on her inner thigh and brought her arms down to complete the Tree Pose.

Sliding through the stances, each muscle stretching and flexing into full wakefulness, the brunette let out a pleased sigh as she slid into the first _kata_.

 _Honestly, yoga and tai chi in the morning were the only reason Lexi was still sane_.

A door slamming open upstairs brought her up short, and the petite teenager went still as Eve stood, both ears cocked towards the door leading back to their apartment.

Heavy, shuffling footsteps and a slew of curses echoed down the staircase, and something like dread prickled along her skin.

"Casey?"

Something fell, a loud THUMP through the walls, and Slugger growled, a rasping sound of pain.

"'M fine!" He shouted back, utterly unconvincing. "Bum just tripped on the carpet!"

Blue and Eve shared an incredulous look with their trainer, who rolled her eyes with a sigh as she headed back upstairs.

 _Someone_ had to get the first aid kit, after all.

" _Men_ …"

* * *

Though she would never admit so out loud, everyone knew that Professor Willow had a soft spot in her heart for Flabebe.

The grounds of her academy were full of beautiful gardens and forests made specifically for the tiny Fairy-type Pokemon, with every species of flower known to mankind for them to choose from.

It was hardly uncommon to see a little flock of them floating amid the trees, a Floette bobbing in the air overhead and watching any passing students with practiced wariness.

Stepping off the main walkway, Lexi crossed the neatly-manicured grass towards a crop of trees near the back-left corner of the estate, Blue clinging to her ponytail as Eve trotted ahead, fluffy tail waving like a banner.

None of the scattered humans dotting the benches and tables spared them more than a single glance, and she tried to shrug the thought off, ducking into the shade of an old oak and out of sight.

 _Oh_ , but it was like stepping into another world altogether, full of bird-song and the soft buzz of wings, curious eyes peering out of the undergrowth and between branches.

Blue trilled a hello as the brunette stopped in the middle of this tiny woodland, and a rush of twitters and barks and buzzes answered, a choir of welcome, as Eve sat by her feet.

A Pidgeotto swooped down, a flock of Pidgey fluttering to the lower branches to watch as the larger Bird Pokemon landed on her outstretched arm.

"Well, look whose gotten big." She noted fondly, smoothing the pinkish-red plume of feathers with a soft hand. "Told you battling with the first-years would pay off."

Ruffling his feathers, the Pidgeotto scoffed and cawed, turning his head away with a clack of the beak.

"Yeah, sure." Lexi teased, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Eve yipped as a Deerling bounded through the foliage, the quadruped Pokemon taking a few moments to hop around each other in greeting before the Grass/Normal-type trotted over to nuzzle against Lexi's hip.

"Hey, sweetie." The brunette replied, crouching down to better rub at the Pokemon's ears, fur spring-pink and only a few shades darker than the soft flower drooping into big, dark eyes. "It's been a while. Thought someone finally caught you."

The Deerling huffed, tossing her head, and Lexi laughed as the Pidgeotto squawked an agreement, Stormfly hiding a giggle in her cottony wings.

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

A high bell-like tone came from her back pocket, and Lexi straightened up to grab the Pokedex as Eve led Deerling in a playful wrestling match and Stormfly took to the air with Pidgeotto, trying to outdo each other with aerial feats.

Brow arching at Casey's name flashing across the screen, she answered the call with some trepidation.

" _Lexi! How're ya doin'?_ "

"I'm at school." The brunette answered flatly. "Why are you calling?"

" _Can't a guy call the daughter of his landlady without getting the third degree?_ "

"No."

Eve snickered at the monotone reply, and a smile pulled up the corner of her mouth.

" _Fine, alright, had that one coming_ …" Casey admitted, static filling the line for a moment as objects were shifted around in the background. " _Just wondering, hypodermically and all, if ya knew where that first aid kit was? Ya know, in case 'a emergencies?_ "

"Why, is this an emergency?" She wondered, standing as the surrounding Pokemon went quiet.

" _No!_ "

The speaker squealed in protest at such a loud noise, and Lexi flinched away as her ears rang.

" _No, no emergency_." Casey continued, attempting to cover up his earlier panic. " _But, uh…Well, if this_ was _an emergency…_ "

"I'm on my way." Lexi cut off with a sigh, waving goodbye as Eve clambered onto her shoulder and Blue retook her usual perch.

The Pokemon mimicked her exasperation perfectly as the call ended.

" _ **Men**_."


	4. Chapter 4

Despite what her mother believed, Lexi was perfectly capable of defending herself.

All that time in the dojo downstairs was hardly wasted, just like the last few years at Professor Willow's Trainer Academy had not been spent gossiping or at the mall.

Casey, at least, had the sense not to tell when Lexi decided to visit the library or an arcade after classes on days her mother worked nights.

In return, she did not say anything about his frequent nightly excursions.

 _Or the bruises_.

Picking at the bandages wrapped around her own knuckles, Lexi paused to reach into her pocket, checking that her five dollars in quarters was still there as she strolled down the street towards Litwack's Family Fun Center & Arcade.

It was one of the last old-fashioned arcades left, and Eve paced her shoulders in excitement at the thought of going for the first time in months.

Blue, while less enthusiastic, twittered happily from her place on Lexi's ponytail, scanning the few people walking around this area as dusk settled in.

While certainly not a bad neighborhood, any part of New York City was dangerous after dark.

A flash of purple caught Lexi's attention against all the grey, and she looked over into the alley on her left, stopping almost mid-stride.

"Angel?"

And it _was_ Angel, hair in heavy purple pigtails and Purrloin winding around her legs, talking with a couple older guys sporting visible tattoos.

 _Purple Dragons_.

Light brown eyes swung her way, and Angel jolted, turning fully towards the street and away from her back alley conversation.

"Lex?"

Eve was still, bristling against her neck, as the younger girl jogged over, apparently oblivious to the glares and assessing looks sent their way from the Purple Dragon thugs.

"What are you doing here?"

Levelling a cool stare on the two men, one a muscle-bound brute with a neon green Mohawk and the other a lanky punk with no shirt and orange dreads, Lexi turned her attention back to Angel with a faint frown.

"Heading to Litwack's. What about you?"

Angel smiled, a touch nervous, as her Purrloin meowed softly, ears low.

"Just hanging out with my new posse. Making plans. Nothing big."

Coiling around his person's legs, an Arbok rose up to better watch the pair as a Seviper slithered forward a couple paces, bladed tail swaying.

Eve bared her little fangs, tail stiff, as Blue fluffed up her feathers and hissed like a tea kettle in warning.

Purrloin pressed low to the ground, sharp green eyes darting between the Purple Dragons and Lexi as her scythe-like tail quivered.

"I could use a second person." Lexi noted calmly, shoulders stiff and hands stuffed carefully into pockets. "Playing Sugar Rush by myself gets boring after a while."

Angel hesitated, glancing back at her 'friends' before meeting the older girl's firm stare once more.

"U-Um…Sure! I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

Eve growled low as the men grumbled, their Pokemon shifting anxiously, and Lexi watched them with suspicious eyes as the purple-haired girl scooped up her Purrloin and stepped onto the sidewalk.

Arbok hissed right back at Blue, and Seviper coiled around herself like a spring, locked on with a predator's gaze.

Angel tugged her away, clearly nervous, and her cool stare turned on the younger girl in reprimand as they left that alleyway behind.

"They look friendly." She noted blandly, her sarcasm mirrored on Eve's face as Blue pointedly started preening her ruffled feathers.

"Them? Nah, they're harmless!" Angel assured, Purrloin hiding in her hood to avoid their incredulous stares.

"Forgive me for doubting that a couple of gangbangers are just like cuddly Buneary." Lexi scoffed, reaching up to scratch at Eve's chin so the Normal-type slowly relaxed.

"Honestly, they're cool." The purple-haired girl insisted, with the sort of confidence only a lonely girl desperate for friends could have.

The thought stung somewhere in her chest, but Lexi ignored it as silence fell between them, awkward and sharp.

Litwack's came into view ahead, its sign glowing in the fading light, and Eve huffed as a cottony wing whapped Lexi on the ear in rebuke.

"You know…" She started, chewing on the words as Purrloin popped out to watch her, curious. "If you ever wanna talk, or hang out, or whatever…Well, you know you can call me, right?"

Angel faltered, turning away from the arcade's lights in surprise.

"Lex?"

Scowling at the darkening sky, the brunette felt her cheeks burn.

"I just thought…Well, we could be friends. If you want."

After a moment, where both girls refused to look at each other and their Pokemon sighed in fond exasperation, Angel bumped a fist against the smaller girl's arm.

"Are we gonna stand out here all day, or are we gonna play some Hero's Duty?"

Huffing a laugh, Lexi bumped shoulders and continued forward, shoulders slumping as Eve barked.

"First rounds' on me."

* * *

Frowning at her Pokedex, Lexi glanced up as Blue landed on her shoulder, whistling a low note.

Placing another red X on the map filling her screen, she paused as Eve loped over the cracked cement, shaking her head in the negative and fluffy tail low.

With a sigh, Lexi added another X, brow creasing in worry.

"Where the hell are they?" She wondered aloud as the Eevee circled around her ankles. "Casey's never just _not_ come home…"

A call disrupted the image on her screen, and Lexi paused at the name.

"Angel?" She answered, confused.

" _Lex!_ " Angel gasped out, obviously panicked and out of breath. " _I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I swear! I trusted them, but I was wrong!_ "

"Whoa, slow down." Lexi replied soothingly, skin prickling with dread. "What didn't you know?"

" _I started my initiation last night_." The other girl admitted, her voice crackling through the speaker. " _Me and some Dragons were casing a place, but Casey found me out and then followed me to a brawl tonight, and they're going to kill him, Lex!_ "

Blood running cold, Lexi stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"Where are you?"

" _I'm going to this warehouse on Eastman and Laird, to get some friends of his_." Angel admitted, panting. " _I couldn't pick the lock, so he said to get someone called Raphael to bust him out_."

Lexi paused as Eve bristled, Blue fluffing up against her neck, and stared silently as Mohawk and Dreads stepped into her path from an alleyway, Arbok and Seviper hissing gleefully.

" _Lex?_ "

The larger thug smirked as he palmed a crowbar, and his slimmer coconspirator spun a chain lazily in one hand.

The brunette looked between them for a moment before sighing.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

* * *

As could be expected from a retrieval mission involving Casey Jones, things erupted into chaos sooner rather than later.

The cage was little more than a mass of twisted metal, Purple Dragons and their Pokemon swarming in from every direction, and that big mountain of a man, Hun, was nowhere near winded even after tearing said cage from its anchored roots.

"Pangoro!"

The Fighting/Dark-type rushed forward with a bellowing roar, and Dummy squealed as a Hammer Arm swung down at her eye, jerking back-

Emma flipped through the air over the Beldum's ungainly steel body, smacking her larger opponent with an Acrobatics that sent him stumbling as Houndoom bore down on Spike, who was barely able to fend the larger canine Pokemon off with his sharp fangs until Kage laid a Smack Down that forced him to retreat.

Raphael grunted as a punch connected, sending him flying, while Michelangelo managed to jump over Hun's extended fist and land a hit before flipping away to give Donatello room for a quick sweep at the man's legs.

Slugger, dinged up as she was, roared as she flung her Bone Club at a trio of Nidorino trying to close in, and Bum released a Mud Bomb that sent a couple Koffing and their Stunky buddies tumbling into the bleachers with his usual dopey sigh.

Casey swore under his breath as each new goon broke ranks, smacking them down with his bat as Angel watched his back, Purrloin tense and hissing at her side.

They were trapped, surrounded on all sides-

Even Hun froze at the sudden shriek of abused metal, and the whole room turned, wide-eyed, to see the large garage-style door crumple to the floor like a piece of aluminum foil.

Stepping over the mess, two limp bodies slung over one shoulder and a pair of serpent Pokemon dragged along in the other hand, a petite brunette pierced the assembled gang members with an icy look as she dropped the quartet in a heap.

"I believe these are yours." She noted coolly, utterly unruffled by the small army of Purple Dragons or their musclebound leader.

The turtles were particularly slack-jawed at that moment, unable to wrap their minds around what was going on, but Casey managed to sputter out a coherent word after a few seconds of effort.

" _ **Lexi**_?"

Stepping through the mass of his flunkies, Hun scanned the girl head-to-toe, cataloguing the supposed _threat_ with a smirk.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your nose out of other people's business, _little girl_?"

Lexi glared up at the massive blonde, seconds away from baring her teeth in a warning snarl.

" _My mother_ ," She bit out, hands slowly clenching into fists. "Taught me to stand up to bullies. Even _big, stupid_ _**boys**_."

The crowd of Purple Dragons shifted, backing up their leader as his face twisted in anger, practically forgetting about their original targets.

Noticing this, Leonardo signaled for a stealthy retreat as Lexi worked her magic.

"And didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to try taking someone else's Pokemon?" She sniped, hands on hips. "Someone might get hurt."

"Yeah?" One of the other goon's retorted, the tattoo of a dragon curling around one eye. "Like you?"

A sharp CRACK filled the room, and Lexi's expression shifted into a smirk at the dawning horror on their faces.

"No. _You_."

And the floor collapsed under the Dragons' like matchsticks, Pokemon shrieking in surprise as rubble filled the air, a Disarming Voice knocking any of the airborne types into their fellows amid the chaos.

Donatello squeaked as he just barely escaped the trap in time, clinging to Dummy as the dust settled to reveal that a good third of the flooring had caved in, burst pipes spraying water over the shattered concrete and split wood.

The group watched, wide-eyed, as an Eevee hopped out of the rubble and trotted over to Lexi's side, tail waving like a flag as a Swablu swooped down from the rafters to settle on her shoulder.

Emma nearly fell off Mikey's head as the turtle rebooted his voice box in record time.

" _Whoa_ …"

"Ya _know_ her?" Raphael sputtered, flabbergasted, and Casey could only shrug in agreement.

"Donnie…" Leonardo started, giving his genius brother a moment to pick his jaw up off the floor. "You should probably call our ride."

"Right!" The purple-banded turtle stuttered, fumbling for the remote control in his belt as Lexi started in an easy lope around the collapsed floor to join them.

"She's coming over!" Michelangelo hissed, fussing with his belt and bandana while Emma squealed in matching panic. "How do I look? Do I look okay?"

"Shut up, Mikey." Raphael growled, smacking his brother upside the head as Spike whined, shifting nervously from paw to paw.

Donatello squeaked when he looked up and saw this was true, nearly dropping the remote like it was a hot coal, and Dummy beeped at his obvious alarm while Kage clung to his turtle's scabbards, curious.

"What the 'ell do ya thin' yer doin'?" Casey demanded, scowling despite the deep bruises blossoming across his face.

"What am _I_ doing?" Lexi shot back, stopping to glare right up into the- _much larger_ -vigilante's face. "What the hell are _you_ doing, sneaking into a gang hideout alone? You could have been _killed_ , you moron!"

Slugger shrugged in agreement, and even Bum gave a slow nod as their trainer fumed and sputtered indignantly.

"Do you have _any idea_ how worried I was?" Lexi continued, on a roll. "You just never came home! I had to go out looking for you, _alone_ , in the middle of the night! My mom's gonna have a stroke after she hears about this!"

Casey went pale at that, waving his hands in a placating manner and choking on protests as Angel and Purrloin snickered.

"H-Hey now, we don't gotta go tellin' yer ma-"

His protest sputtered out as Hun rose up from the rubble behind her, a mountain of muscles reaching down to grab the girl's neck, and the turtles jerked forward, drawing their weapons-

Without so much as a blink, Lexi snapped her fist back right into the man's face with a CRACK, her Eevee and Swablu watching with obvious amusement as he swayed back and fell like a ton of bricks.

"Do you _know_ how dangerous New York City is at night?"

Casey leaned around to get a look at Hun- _and his bloody nose_ -with a nonplussed expression.

"Uh…"

"I can't believe you would just go off and pull a stunt like this! You're lucky Thug and Champ didn't come looking for you instead, you big jerk!"

"Uh…"

"Next time, I'll just let you get beat up! It'll teach you a lesson!"

"Uh…"

Luckily for Casey, the Battle Shell rolled up next to the group at that moment, ghosting to a stop.

"Our ride's here…" Donatello voiced nervously, practically curling into his shell when Lexi whipped around to finally focus on them.

Pausing as she processed the sight of four humanoid turtles, the brunette seemed to deflate, big blue eyes taking them in quietly.

"...Huh." Lexi breathed, a touch awed. "So _that's_ why Casey wouldn't invite you guys over for dinner."

Breaking out of his frozen panic, Michelangelo grinned and gestured to the idling vehicle with a dramatic flourish.

"Ladies first."

The ice broke around them, and Lexi smiled, mischievous and teasing.

"Ladies, huh?" She drawled, her Eevee giggling as the Swablu ruffled her wings in pleasure.

The orange-banded turtle beamed in response, glad at the lack of fainting and screaming this time around, as his brothers finally relaxed.

"Quit flirtin' an' get in the van." Casey grumbled, towing the girls and Bum along into the rear hatch. "We've got places ta be."

* * *

Angel was pulled into a hug by her grandmother almost immediately, a greying Persian hooking a paw around Purrloin to groom the smaller cat-like Pokemon in relief.

"Told ya I'd keep an eye on 'er."

"Thank you, Casey." The elderly woman replied, releasing her granddaughter in order to give the buff vigilante softie a hug as well. "Thank you for bringing back my Angel."

Even in the alley's darkness, the turtles were able to share a smile, relieved that things had turned out so well.

Casey was alive, if a little battered, Angel was finally safe at home with her family, and…

"Now, I've got a pie fresh out of the oven, and I insist you come inside and join us!"

"Pie?" Michelangelo echoed, blue eyes widening behind his mask as his stomach woke up with a hungry gurgle. "What kind of pie? Apple? Blueberry? Cinnamon?"

"How about pumpkin?"

Raphael paused in smacking his brother upside the head, all four turning to see that, despite expectations, Lexi was sitting on the Battle Shell's grill instead of being pulled into Angel's home for pie.

"My mom made an extra pumpkin pie for her friend's baby shower." She continued, petting around Spike's ears so he growled in pleasure as Emma and Blue compromised on where to sit on her shoulders. "But if you don't want any…"

Dummy beeped hopefully, the Froakie perched on her back joining with his fellows in guilt-tripping the turtles into agreeing with the saddest Puppy-Dog Eyes.

Leonardo did his best to stand strong against the onslaught, but one glance showed his brothers had already given in and joined the other side.

 _Traitors_.

"Where exactly would we be eating this pie?"


	5. Chapter 5

As far as first meetings went, Lexi thought she had done rather well.

Blowing her bangs back with a huff, the brunette refocused on her textbook, highlighting a segment on Grass-types in light green and a piece of data on Poison-types in an equally light purple.

Sure, she would have preferred to make a better first impression, but beggars can't be choosers.

 _Probably think I'm some sort of violent Amazonian Neanderthal_ …

A soft tap jolted Lexi from her brooding, and she blinked up at the window and the ninja turtles waving at her from the other side.

Dropping her assortment of highlighters in the book's spine, she pushed away from the kitchen table and signaled to Chap that these visitors were welcome.

"Hey, guys."

"Hello, Lexi." Leonardo greeted, sliding in over the counter with Kage balanced perfectly on his shell.

"You just missed Casey." She admitted, stepping back to make room for the brothers as they filed in. "There's a big hockey game tonight."

"We know." Raphael grumbled, palming the hilts of his sai as Spike clung to one shoulder with practiced ease. "Not 'ere ta go bashin' heads."

"Oh." Lexi voiced, unsure of how to proceed.

"Are we interrupting your studying?" Donatello worried, peering at the open pages curiously as Dummy beeped around the main room.

"Of course not." She rushed to assure, a lopsided smile taking shape. "I just feel bad that there's no pie here for you guys."

"You are _way_ better than pie, babe." Michelangelo teased, grinning as Emma perched on her ponytail, chattering away happily with Blue.

"Charmer." She shot back, her smile easing into something more natural.

"We heard there was a challenger at the L.A. gym, and thought you might want to watch with us." Leonardo explained, giving Champ a nod as the massive Fighting-type puttered around.

"Someone's finally having a go at the Fairy King, huh?" Lexi mused, interest sparking in her big blue eyes. "Sounds like fun."

Eve barked in agreement, trotting off in search of the remote for the wall-mounted television as Kage finally slid from his trainer's shell to explore.

Michelangelo dove onto the couch with a WHOOP, bouncing on the cushions as Thug slit one eye open with a thunderous sigh.

Retrieving the remote with a good ear-scratch in return, Leonardo started up the television as everyone converged on the available seating.

Shoving his brother off, Raphael dropped against the far armrest with a smirk at the subsequent yelp as Donatello claimed one of the recliners, Dummy gripping the headrest with her claw like a Hoothoot as she settled.

Lexi hesitated as the blue-banded turtle took the second recliner, leaving a seat between the two warm-banded siblings open.

 _Should I grab a chair from the kitchen? Or just sit on the carpet? Would they take it as an insult? But it might be awkward-_

A shove against her calf cut off her downward spiral, and she turned to see Kage peering up at her, curious.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed those last three steps and sat as Leonardo found the right channel just in time for the introduction segment.

Eve hopped onto her lap as the usual lecture on Fairy-types and the gym's history began, a move Spike copied in order to use her tail as a pillow, and the Normal-type curled around to groom his ears.

Emma and Blue vibrated, perfectly happy where they were, as Kage squeezed under the brunette's arm and peeked out around her elbow, content.

It warmed Lexi deep to her bones, and she finally relaxed as the challenger was revealed for the first time.

She was young, twelve or thirteen years old, swamped in a heavy black hoodie and torn jeans, dyed green hair peeking out around her shadowed face and dark eyes, a stark contrast to the white marble and twinkling lights that made the Las Angeles gym look like a castle straight out of a Disney movie.

"Twenty bucks that her main is a Venusaur." Donatello voiced absently, flipping through one of Lexi's books on the possible connection between Psychic- and Ghost-types.

"I'll take that bet!" Michelangelo claimed, already bouncing in excitement as the trainers squared off on-screen.

"Me, too." Raphael agreed, lounging. "Probably got a Blastoise, or a Blaziken."

"I'm with Donnie on this one." Lexi voiced, smiling. "Though I bet an extra ten that her secondary is a Dark-type."

Leonardo said nothing either way, just smiled to himself as the first Pokemon were released on-screen and-

Raphael and Michelangelo groaned in defeat at the sight of a Venusaur facing off with a Granbull, and Donatello smiled as Lexi giggled, turning another page.

"Told you."

* * *

Lexi had never actually stepped into Second Time Around, though the antique shop had opened on her usual route to and from school.

There was always homework to complete, training to do, strategies to formulate, and not enough time to browse through the many interesting knickknacks and books as she would have liked.

A bell jingled merrily overhead as she finally crossed the threshold, taking everything in with wide eyes.

There was a suit of armor on display at least three times her size, a tea set depicting a brave little Flabebe offering a flower to a fearsome-looking Druddigon, and a lovely Japanese wall scroll painted with all of the many beautiful, strange, colorful Water-types that called the ocean depths their home.

Movement caught her eye, and Lexi turned to see an Audino toddle around the shelves, her soft purple fur and big green eyes marking this particular Normal-type as a shiny.

"Hi." She greeted softly, crouching down so as not to loom over the Pokemon. "I'm looking for April O'Neil. Do you know where she is?"

Squeaking an affirmative, the Audino nodded and waddled off as Eve leapt up to lounge across her girl's shoulders with a content sigh.

"Oh, hello." A pretty red-haired woman voiced as she approached, a Lopunny trailing in her wake, the soft pink fur on her ears and paws also showing she was another rare shiny. "Welcome to Second Time Around. I'm April, and these are my girls, Azalea and Lavender."

"Lexi." The brunette responded politely, a nervous smile taking shape. "And this is Eve."

Realization flashed through dark green eyes, and April's own smile eased into something warm.

"The boys have told me a lot about you."

Flushing red, Lexi ducked her head shyly, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" April offered as Azalea scanned the empty shop, long ears twitching. "I was planning on closing the place early and making some cookies, anyway."

The thought was certainly tempting, but…

"Uh…"

Both turned at the sound, and Michelangelo smiled back with a guilty, chocolate-smeared look.

"Were you saving those chocolate chips?"

A deadpan expression settled over their faces, and Lexi sighed.

"Maybe we should just have some coffee instead."

* * *

As she stepped into the lair for the first time, Lexi paused in front of the giant stone elevator and stared.

" _Whoa_ …"

"Babe!" Michelangelo squealed, flipping over the couch and away from the massive bank of television monitors to pick the tiny brunette up in a bear hug. "You're here!"

"You saw me yesterday." She giggled, patting his shell until the orange-banded turtle finally released her.

"That was _forever_ ago!" He whined, Emma wilting on his head with an agreeing squeak.

"Back off, numbskull." Raphael teased, shoving his youngest brother aside with a smirk. "Hey, doll-face."

"Hi, Raph." Lexi replied, reaching out to steady Michelangelo with one hand as Eve and Spike touched noses in greeting.

"Lexi." Donatello greeted from his work station, looking up from the innards of an old Pokedex as Dummy beeped and chirped in response to Blue's happy trill. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She replied easily, gaze darting sideways and fingers flexing. "Just finished all my homework, figured I'd finally come by to see you guys."

"Good."

Leonardo seemed to appear out of nowhere, Kage clinging to the hilt of his katana and staring with his big yellow eyes.

"Because we're about to go out on a training run."

Blinking up at him, Lexi started to smile as excitement bubbled up in her gut.

"Then what are we waiting for?"


	6. Chapter 6

Perched on the ladle's handle, Blue chirped as the lid was lifted off the simmering pot, fluffing up her wings and batting at Emma's face as the Emolga tried to sneak a taste.

"This isn't for you, you little thief." Lexi scolded easily, replacing the cover to keep the stew warm.

Standing guard over the jerky and berries that had yet to be prepared, Eve glared the mischievous Electric/Flying-type into a retreat before she could ponder the option too long.

Dummy bobbed along in Lexi's wake as she bustled around the lair's kitchen, offering Emma a juicy Oran berry and gently patting Kage's head when the Froakie handed over the right knife for chopping up trail mix, Spike trotting on her heels in the hope of more treats.

The vast bank of televisions was synced up to show the same picture, a soap opera of one kind or another that Splinter had gotten rather invested in, as had Yujin.

The large Raticate gnashed his teeth in a purr as Lexi approached with a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of Chople berry trail mix, chittering a thanks as his friend accepted both.

"Anything interesting going on?" She wondered, tightening her heavy ponytail as Dummy floated over to help Donatello lift a large pile of blankets into the Battle Shell.

"Angela has just caught her twin sister, Angelique, kissing her fiancé Gregory." The old master replied, ears perked. "And Diane has just been in an accident with her child, Heather."

"I'll take that as a yes." Lexi noted, hiding her smile as she returned to portioning out stew and Pokemon mix into Tupperware containers.

"Ready?" Leonardo wondered as Raphael and Donatello hefted a shopping cart into the Battle Shell's rear compartment.

"Once these are all packed up, we're good to go."

"On it!" Michelangelo called, bouncing into the kitchen and picking up a whole tower of containers that swayed over his head with each step.

"Careful!" The brunette warned, sliding a few into her own arms.

"Knucklehead…" Raphael grumbled, before proceeding to heft twice as many into his arms and head towards the Battle Shell.

Biting her lip to keep the laughter in, Lexi shared a commiserating look as she followed.

 _Honestly, these boys_ …

* * *

The Trubbish chattered happily, scarfing down the Payapa berry mix with relish as Eve and Blue wrestled another container open.

Piles of discarded electronics and trash blocked the cool breeze coming from the river, a fire crackling merrily in a rusted metal drum as the assorted homeless dug into their portions of stew and bread.

"Wahoo!"

Lexi yelped as a green blur whizzed past, right butt cheek stinging, and whipped around with a glare.

"MIKEY!"

The turtle just laughed as he sped away on his skateboard, Emma shrieking with glee at the speed as she clung to the tails of his mask.

Both yelped as the ground sagged abruptly underneath the skateboard's wheels, taking a short flight into a mountain of moldy food packaging as Raphael almost collapsed with laughter.

Shaking dirt off her fluffy coat, Eve blew a raspberry and turned on her heel to trot back towards Lexi, who bit back a smile as Blue giggled.

"You deserved that." Leonardo voiced calmly, placing a small motor in their shopping cart.

"Have you found some useful items amid the refuse, my green amphibious friends?" An older man wondered, his striped hat and colorful scarf frayed at the edges, a Wobbuffet toddling and shadowing his every move.

"Sure did, Professor." Donatello replied, Dummy beeping as she pushed the full cart with Kage balanced on her back.

"Here are some things we picked up for you." The Professor voiced, his Wobbuffet holding up a battered old sack.

"An undamaged circuit board for you, sir. A near mint condition comic book for you, my green lad. Last time, you said you were collecting them."

Donatello and Michelangelo gave enthusiastic thanks, Emma flipping through the pages and squeaking delightedly.

"Here, we've got some blankets and warm clothes for you, too." Lexi remembered, pulling the pile out as Spike hopped into the rear compartment.

"One man's refuse is another man's treasure." The Professor opined as those, too, were distributed evenly among the group. "You know, there is a theory that we are all recycled."

"It's proven that our cells are constantly reproducing and dying." She agreed, Blue hanging off her ponytail at an interested tilt. "So our bodies are actually completely new every seven years or so."

"Exactly!" The man boomed, pleased. "You are a very intelligent young lady."

Flushing pink at the compliment, Lexi shrugged as Donatello cut in to distract everyone.

"Hey, are there fewer 'a ya 'ere than usual?" Raphael realized, taking note of how many homeless were in the junkyard.

"A lot of guys gone missing lately." Someone explained, voice scratchy and apathetic. "Plus, it's weird. They don't take their stuff."

"Yup."

"I have a theory about that." The Professor admitted, even his Wobbuffet going somber. "There has been talk of a terrifying figure who takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear. They call him…the Garbage Man."

…

The turtles cracked up, and Lexi glared at them before stepping forward, concerned.

"I'm sure they're fine." She assured, Eve nodding in agreement. "If anyone else goes missing, let us know and we'll look into it. _Won't we, boys_?"

Choking on their laughter, the brothers nodded rapidly in agreement as they retreated to the Battle Shell double-time.

 _Smart move_.

* * *

'Gotta Catch 'Em All' broke the sleep-heavy quiet of her loft bedroom like a heavy metal band, screen shining in the dark as Lexi shot upright, messy braid askew and blue eyes unfocused.

"Wha…?"

Grumbling at being woken up, Eve curled into a tighter ball while Blue slit one eye open in irritation, watching the brunette fumble for her Pokedex.

"Hello?" She mumbled, rubbing in an attempt to fight back the lure of dreams behind her eyelids.

" _Lexi, something's happened at the junkyard._ " Donatello reported, voice hesitant and static-tinged around the edges. " _They're all gone_."

And just like that, she was wide awake.

"Gone? How?"

" _We don't know._ " He replied as Eve and Blue, sensing her urgency, became more alert. " _All I know is something took them._ "

"Give me five minutes." The brunette ordered, rolling out of bed and scooping up a pair of crumpled jeans from the floor.

" _You don't have to-_ "

"Donatello Hamato." She growled, already pulling the pants on as Blue brought over a t-shirt. "If one of you isn't in the back alley of my building by the time I get out there, I'll be making turtle soup in your shells. Got it?"

"… _Got it._ "

Ending the call, Lexi tossed her Pokedex on the bed to yank off her over-sized sleeping shirt to pull a green and white striped shirt on in its place.

 _Like she could go back to sleep now, anyway_.

* * *

If a junkyard could look like a mess, this one certainly did.

Carefully-constructed lean-tos had been shoved over and crushed, piles of garbage collapsed into each other and over previous walkways, the Trubbish that had lived within tossed about carelessly…

Even the chain-link fence had been horribly mangled and twisted in no less than three places, making way for the deep tire tracks that had torn through the dirt.

Pulling back from the Trubbish she had patched up with Super Potions and bandages, Lexi looked over the battered herd of Poison-types with a tired sigh.

The turtles were off investigating this unexpected battleground, trying to find some clue besides the tracks and spilled hydraulic fluid, but she could already tell the search would be fruitless.

Still crouched amid the injured Pokemon, she reached out to smooth a hand over crinkly-plastic skin as they whimpered pitifully.

Weaving through the crumpled bodies, Eve hopped onto her girl's shoulder, surveying the scene with sad eyes before turning to Lexi with a low, pleading sound.

Mouth twisting with conflicted thoughts, the brunette turned to Blue, who landed on her other shoulder and cooed a string of imploring notes in agreement.

Taking a deep breath, she released a gusty sigh and blew back her bangs in defeat.

Both Pokemon smiled gratefully, turning to keep an eye on the brothers and their own companions a few yards away, as Lexi curled around the nearest Trubbish, blue eyes flashing in the weak lamplight.

"What happened?"

"All I know is something attacked them." Donatello reiterated, Dummy bobbing around him in anxious circles. "It was _really_ big, and _really_ dangerous."

"Hope they're okay…" Michelangelo admitted, climbing into the Battle Shell while Emma sat on the roof to better survey the area.

"Don, can you do an internet search for police reports?" Leonardo requested, Kage leaning over his shoulder to study the tracks more closely.

"Already checked." The purple-banded turtle replied as Lexi joined the group, a shade paler than she had been a few minutes before. "Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed…Or cares."

"Meanwhile, somebody's snatchin' our buds!" Raphael growled, Spike bristling in agreement as he circled off to find a scent for the sixth time in half as many minutes.

"Whoever did this is counting on no one looking for them…" Lexi noted, gaze drifting as Eve padded over to help Spike and Blue landed on Dummy's head to calm the Steel/Psychic-type's worry. "So they're probably not trying to hide."

"We need to hit the streets." Leonardo agreed, arms folded as Kage nodded once in support.

"It's TRENCHCOAT-WEARING TIME!"

…

The four stared at Michelangelo in silent incredulity, and the orange-banded brother flushed a deeper shade of green.

"Uh…"

With a roll of her eyes, Lexi stepped up and shoved him back inside, shoulders rolling down from their tensed state.

"Get in the van. We've got a Garbage Man to find."

* * *

'Easier said than done' did not even _begin_ to describe how _that_ went.

Rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to stay awake, Lexi swallowed a yawn and refocused on Michelangelo, who stood a few yards away from the Battle Shell acting as bait.

After hours of interviewing what homeless remained, Donatello had narrowed their search area to the docks, and the youngest turtle had been unanimously volunteered to draw the mysterious perpetrator out.

Curled up with Eve, Blue and Spike on the girl's lap, Emma chittered sadly, dark eyes locked on her trainer and ears pricked forward.

Dummy beeped quietly in reply, reaching around the front passenger seat to scratch behind the Sky Squirrel's ears in gentle support while Kage perched on the headrest like a gargoyle.

None of the Pokemon were comfortable with this at all, but Michelangelo had been standing out there, warming his hands over a barrel-fire, for hours unmolested.

 _Maybe the Garbage Man took a day off?_

" _Can somebody explain why it's always me who's bait? Especially when we're hunting_ shark _?_ " Said bait questioned through the speakers, obviously nervous from the long, quiet stretch of waiting.

"Jeez, what a whiner." Raphael grumbled, stretching in the driver's seat. "Almost wish he would get grabbed."

"Nothing's happening." Leonardo conceded with a sigh. "Let's call it a night."

While Donatello called their brother back, Emma suddenly went very still, eyes going wide as her cheek-sacs sparked like firecrackers.

It was like an outward wave of awareness, and Lexi felt it prickle up her spine moments before a red light shone over a defenseless Michelangelo.

 _Red light before the darkness_.

"RAPH!"

Emma shrieked as a foreign engine roared to full power, leaping out the half-open window on Lexi's side as the Battle Shell's tires squealed to gain traction on the damp concrete and lurch forward.

With a battle cry worthy of a Pokemon thrice her size, the tiny Pokemon threw a wave of Electro Balls at the massive garbage truck bearing down on her turtle, diverting its course just enough to give Raphael those few precious seconds to intercede and get the pair into the- _relative_ -safety of the Battle Shell's armored interior.

"It's a garbage truck!" The red-banded brother snarled as said truck veered after them, smacking bumpers as large metallic claws swung about in heavy arcs like bludgeons. "A stinking garbage truck!"

"Garbage Man drives a garbage truck!" Michelangelo replied, stumbling about with every jerk while Emma clung to his head, chattering angrily and nuzzling. "What's the problem, Raph?"

Dummy squeaked as Raphael hit the brakes, and Lexi jerked against her seatbelt-harness as the garbage truck barreled past.

"They're making a run for it!" Donatello shouted, pressing a hand to his Beldum's hide in an attempt to steady her.

"Hit it, Raph!" Leonardo ordered, strapping in as the Battle Shell's engine roared back to life.

Hemmed in by a wall of warehouses on one side and the Hudson on the other, there was only a narrow path ahead, and the Garbage Man knew it.

Eve barked, leaping onto the automatic window button as a rear panel lifted on the garbage truck to reveal a flamethrower, and Michelangelo screeched as they were effectively blinded by flames for a few hazardous moments.

"Uh…Sorry about the girly scream."

With a shake of his head, Raphael pulled alongside the larger vehicle in an attempt to ram them, but a saw cut through the thick armor inches from Donatello's head.

Dummy squawked, pulling her turtle away from the danger as Raphael steered them out of range, falling back.

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but I've had enough 'a this!"

Lexi, already feeling like a pinball, hugged the three Pokemon in her arms as the Battle Shell lunged forward to ram their target.

 _Hard_.

Rubber squealed against asphalt as the truck lost traction, swerving, and Spike squeezed into a specialized compartment in the dashboard.

The hood rose up as if to permit entry for the mouth of a cannon, and the Growlithe happily obliged.

The flame that escaped from his jaws Burst against black metal, smoke and sparks obscuring the view-

And hardly left a mark as the garbage truck continued on at breakneck speeds, already regaining control.

The Battle Shell skidded violently, Spike yelping as he was thrown into the padded sides of his box, and Lexi's knuckles went white on the metal handlebar overhead.

"Hold on! We've got major oil slickage!" Raphael shouted, hitting the brakes and sending the Battle Shell into a spin that seemed to make Michelangelo and Emma queasy.

"If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you!"

Momentum flung them forward, in the path of their fleeing enemy, which narrowed to a wooden dock that their wild circuits was proving too wide for.

"Everybody hold on!" Donatello shouted, slapping a button that pulled the Battle Shell to a jerking halt hanging off the edge.

Dummy shoved the rear doors open, and Lexi closed her eyes, taking a moment to breathe before undoing her seatbelt-harness.

The group groaned as they climbed out, bruised from the rough ride, Spike favoring his left foreleg as Kage slid in to support him, one arm wrapped around his ribs.

"Look!" Michelangelo shouted, and all of them swung around to see the garbage truck fly off the pier into the water without so much as a screech of rubber on the warped wood.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Lexi admitted, shaking out her hands and staring into the dark water below. "He didn't even hit the brakes…"

A red glow seeped through the murky ripples, and they watched in silent awe as it moved, further out into the river and towards an island in the distance.

"…Well, that answers my question, I guess."

* * *

Sprawled out on the lair's couch, Lexi closed her eyes and took deep, steady breaths.

Growing bruises pulled across her chest with each inhale, the weight of Eve and Blue against her collarbones a comfort as she listened to Donatello's quick, steady typing and the low mumble of voices from the televisions.

"Hey."

Slitting one eye open, the brunette focused on Raphael's face, breathing kept even and deep.

"Ya alright?" He wondered, concern edging into his voice as Spike whimpered, bandaged leg curled close.

"I'm fine."

Reaching up, she scratched behind the Growlithe's ears as Blue sang a calming song that helped slow Dummy's nervous circuits of the main room.

"A little banged up, but nothing serious."

The two warm-banded brothers shared an uncertain look, but whatever Michelangelo wanted to say was cut off by Donatello spinning around in his chair.

"I know where that garbage truck was going!"

Any lingering aches and pains were forgotten as they all converged on the computer station, Donatello bringing up the main website for a landfill.

"So, turns out this is the best run landfill operation not only in the city, but in the entire country." Donatello explained, patting Dummy's hide in distracted comfort while still typing on his computer.

"Best run doesn't mean 'best'." Leonardo reminded them, Kage clinging to the katana on his shell. "It just means 'most profitable'."

"Come on, Leo, what could they be up to o'er there?" Raphael replied, Spike cradled in one arm to keep weight off his foreleg. "They're in the middle 'a the city harbor!"

"When you have enough money, the sky's the limit." Lexi pointed out, Eve pacing around her feet while Blue anxiously preened a wing. "Find the right people in the right places and pay them the right amount, and you could get away with murder."

"We need to check this place out." Leonardo paused as the brunette moved to join them, arms folding in a stance his brothers recognized. "You're staying here."

The other turtles evacuated the immediate area as she blinked up at him, blue eyes narrowing.

"Excuse me?"

"It's too dangerous." The blue-banded turtle replied firmly while Kage slid down to hide at the low growl building in Eve's chest. "We shouldn't have taken you along for that stakeout in the first place."

" _Excuse me_?"

Blue hissed like a tea kettle, perfectly mirroring her girl's growing outrage.

"I can take care of myself!"

"You're not coming."

Glaring at each other in stubborn silence, Leonardo eventually signaled his brothers to start heading out.

"Stay here."

Fuming silently as the turtles double-timed it out the door, Lexi whipped around into a heated pacing around the couch, muttering heatedly under her breath.

"Stupid boys…Like I didn't save their shells from the Purple Dragons…Didn't even get hurt…"

Pausing in front of Donatello's computers, where the landfill's insignia still dominated the main screen, she took a deep breath and whirled around for the door.

"Come on. Those stupid boys won't save themselves."

* * *

The island glowed an eerie red amid the dark water, like some half-dormant volcano, beams of light sweeping vague arcs against the night sky.

Gliding silently towards an empty patch of shore, Lapras craned her neck back with a low sound as they hit shallow water, concerned.

"Thanks for the lift, Lapras." Lexi whispered, patting the Pokemon's elegant neck as she hopped off. "We can take it from here."

Crooning softly, the massive Water/Ice-type nuzzled against her chest, and Lexi pressed a kiss against smooth blue skin.

"I will. Be safe."

Pulling back, the Lapras nodded and turned away to dive back into the Hudson, hidden from view.

With a deep breath, Lexi turned to the steep incline a few yards away, studying the surface carefully.

"Guess that's our way up." She muttered, moving to dig her hands into suitable handles to lift herself up.

Ears twitching, Eve scanned the paths below as massive Jeeps passed by with searchlights while Blue flew ahead a few feet, chirping at each hand- and foothold she found along the way.

When the next patrol failed to pass by like expected, Blue squawked in alarm overhead, spurring Lexi into high-gear up those last few feet to the edge.

A battle raged below, with homeless men and women chasing their captors into a hasty retreat in every direction, and she scanned the moving bodies closely, trying to find…

Eve barked, sharp and urgent, bringing her head around to find just who she was looking for.

"Come on." Swinging herself over, Lexi took off at a run down the slope, dodging around piles of garbage to keep her footing as Blue swooped by and Eve bounded ahead, aiming right for the walkway their battle was climbing.

The brothers leapt out of sight through an opening in the outer wall, and a roar echoed off the walls like thunder, with a howl and shrieks of pain, and Lexi _couldn't see_ -

Skidding on the packed earth, she took in the scene with a held breath, mind racing.

The Garbage Man was a mass of greasy, disgusting flesh in what looked more like a miniature tank than a wheelchair, his back turned to three downed brothers while holding Michelangelo over the edge of a cliff with mechanized claws, a gargantuan Muk chuckling at his side while slowly enveloping Emma, Spike and Kage in his poisonous folds, apparently unaware Dummy's frantic attempts to free them.

"ROUND!"

Eve and Blue took a deep breath before releasing the sonic attack in unison, and the Muk roared in pain this time as it reverberated and rebounded within his unique sludge-based physiology.

The Garbage Man jerked, caught off-guard by this sudden turn of events, and Lexi picked up an old hubcap from the surrounding garbage to hurl at the exposed circuitry on the back of his chair.

The whole thing sparked, going on the fritz as Muk retreated, releasing his prey in an attempt to escape the growing auditory assault, and Michelangelo yelped as he was dropped, grabbing the cliff's edge to swing himself to safety.

But the earth was weak there, and the shift in weight caused it to crumble and send the Garbage Man tumbling into the river below with a scream.

Muk screeched at the loss, fleeing, as the brothers took in what happened with wide eyes.

"What-?"

Lexi shot past them the next moment, diving in after him, and they blinked out of their shock with a burst of adrenaline.

"LEXI!"

Passing herds of Finneon as they fled, the brunette scanned what she could see of the bottom, swimming around rusted-out cars until…

There, his chair, greasy-looking even underwater, but it's passenger was nowhere in sight.

A hand touched her shoulder, and Lexi whipped around to find Leonardo there, pointing up towards the surface.

Time was putting a burn in her lungs, so she nodded and pushed off, breaking the surface a minute later to take a deep breath.

Shoving her wet bangs back, she waited for the blue-banded turtle to finally join her, dark eyes assessing as they stared each other down.

"…Thanks."

What tension remained eased, and they shared a smile.

"Anytime."

* * *

Wringing out her hair, Lexi huffed at the damp sewer smell, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"It's gonna take forever to get the smell out…" She grumbled, tossing her ponytail back over one shoulder as Eve and Blue settled on either side, dozing.

"You'll always smell like roses to me, babe." Michelangelo assured, throwing an arm around her shoulders with a wide grin.

"Keep that up, and no one will know you're interested." The brunette teased back, smiling as Emma groomed her paws diligently.

"How'd things go with the Professor?"

"He decided to stay with some of the others." Donatello replied, running a hand over Dummy's hide with a sad tilt of the mouth. "It's better for them."

"We should be going." Leonardo added, glancing at the sunrise as Kage shook out his bubbles. "Before any of us gets in trouble."

Scooping up her sleepy Pokemon, Lexi fell in step with the brothers, unable to keep a smile off her face.

 _Things had gone well_.


	7. Chapter 7

When Raphael showed up at her window a week later, fuming like an enraged Tauros, Lexi had been up for ninety-six hours catching up on essays and projects while traiing for the First Quarter Tournament whenever she found a free moment.

 _To say she was exhausted would be like saying Tony Stark had a_ tiny _problem with alcohol_.

Blinking slowly as Blue shook out her wings with a chirp, the brunette turned her head to see said red-masked turtle on the fire escape outside her bedroom window and almost groaned at the thought of standing up to let him in.

Thankfully, Eve managed to flip the lock so Raphael could shove the frame open himself and allow Spike to drop onto her bed, still growling and bristling in shared outrage.

His turtle was little better, rolling off the mattress to pace the length of her loft room with heavy strides and rant about whatever fight he had gotten into with Leonardo that day.

With another heavy-lidded blink, Lexi sighed and shoved herself upright, stepping into his path to route the emerald-green ninja towards the bed without either breaking stride.

Once Raphael was sitting, still caught up in his spiel about ego and favoritism, she settled against the headboard in a cross-legged position and grabbed the distracted ninja by his mask-tails.

"The perfect son, always rubbin' it in my face-!"

His words puttered out as he was sprawled over the comforter, head pillowed on Lexi's lap, and a darker flush spread over the red-banded turtle's snout.

"Breathe." She ordered, rubbing against the rough skin at Raphael's temples in gentle circles.

Still a bit stunned, he did as told, the anger finally bleeding away now that the momentum was gone.

After a few more moments, every muscles unwound in absolute relaxation, tension draining with each completed circuit of her fingers.

Lexi smiled tiredly as a churr rumbled from the turtle's chest, feeling accomplished through the haze of her exhaustion.

"Better?"

That deep purring sound was her only answer, and she bit back- _likely hysterical_ -laughter as Eve pinned Spike to the mattress, grooming the struggling Growlithe's ears until he melted into a mass of tiger-striped fur.

A blanket fell over her shoulders then, and Lexi offered her Swablu a sleepy smile through her yawn, eyes finally slipping shut.

Just a few minutes, and then she could get back to work.

 _Just a few minutes_ …

* * *

Rolling a pen between her fingers, Lexi sighed and shoved away her textbooks, leaning back to better study her paper.

Seven pages in, and it was becoming painful to keep writing, even about a genuinely interesting subject.

But fifteen pages?

 _Pure torture_.

The tap on her bedroom window was a welcome distraction, and Lexi smiled at the sight of Donatello and Dummy on the other side.

"Hey, Donnie." She greeted, forcing the frame up so they could enter. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really." He admitted, looking around while Dummy settled on the bed with Eve and Blue, chirping sleepily. "Just…needed a change of pace."

Taking in the shadows under his eyes and the compulsive wringing of his hands, Lexi nodded, nudging him towards the bed to sit.

"You came to the right place." She assured, snagging a blanket to throw over the turtle's shoulders- _after his Bo was set aside_ -and starting up the personal coffee-slash-tea machine hidden in the corner of her desk. "Chamomile okay?"

"That would be perfect." Donatello replied, practically melting in his shell as the Pokemon cuddled up around him.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk, please."

Closing the mini-fridge with one foot while doctoring his tea, Lexi handed over the warm mug, pressing a hand to Dummy's hide as her eye closed, content.

"Rough night?"

"Rough week." Donatello joked, sipping his drink and humming in approval. "First Raph broke the fridge door off, then Mikey broke his skateboard on a rail and lost a controller in the water…"

He sounded tired just thinking about it, and she sat as the purple-banded turtle took a fortifying gulp of tea.

"That's not even mentioning general maintenance around the Lair, my projects…"

Biting back a smile as he blinked slowly, words starting to slur, the brunette slipped the mug from lax fingers and carefully tipped him over into a sleepy sprawl.

"Sleep."

Donatello burrowed into the soft mattress with a defeated, relieved sigh as Dummy was tucked into his side.

Soft snores filled the air only a few moments later, and Lexi shook her head with a smile as she returned to that forgotten essay.

 _Honestly, these boys_ …

* * *

Slumped over on the couch, a documentary of Mew already halfway gone, Lexi almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden loud knocking from the kitchen.

Flailing to catch herself on the hardwood with one hand, she twisted around to see Michelangelo give a cheeky little wave through the glass, Emma clinging to his mask and yawning.

With a roll of her eyes, Lexi signaled 'safe' and sat up as Champ let the pair in, Blue twittering a hello as the Emolga cuddled into her wings with a sigh.

"Hey, babe!" Michelangelo beamed, grin wider than usual and an extra bounce in his step. "I just heard about this great new game that came out! You fly through space and shoot down evil alien monkeys! It's awesome!"

Watching as the orange-masked turtle rambled, gesticulating wildly, Lexi glanced at the sniffling Emma and frowned.

It was instinct, almost reflex, to snag Michelangelo by the front of his plastron and pull him in, wrap him up in a hug and just hold on at the sudden stillness that followed.

A heavy breath ghosted over her neck, and the ninja hugged back, pressing close to her warmth and scent and heartbeat, a four-armed, shelled octopus trying to hide.

Resting her chin on his head, Lexi relaxed around him as the commercials ended and her documentary started up again, content.

 _Hugs solve everything_.

* * *

"Stupid Vanessa…"

Grumbling with each step, Lexi stomped up the stairs with restrained temper, ignoring the creak of wood and nails underfoot.

"It's too bad you only have two Pokemon, Lexi…" She mimicked, smacking the door open and storming through the apartment without a sideways glance as Eve trotted on her heels with Blue. "Maybe if you were a better trainer, they would have evolved already, Lexi…"

Thug and Champ wisely stayed quiet as she passed, fuming.

"Well, maybe if I shoved my foot up her-!"

A tap on the window snapped Lexi from her rant, and she blinked at the blue-banded turtle outside, who pointed up before disappearing.

Releasing a deep breath- _along with most of her anger_ -, she walked to the roof access stairwell hidden in the corner, shoulders relaxing as Blue fluttered up to land on her hair and Eve brushed past.

The air was night-cool against her skin, even after only a handful of minutes indoors, and Lexi closed the door behind her as she spotted a new shadow off to one side, lamplight glinting off steel.

"Hey, Leo." She greeted, passing a hand over Kage's head as she approached, Eve touching noses with the Froakie in hello. "What's up?"

"I just…"

Releasing a deep breath, he sheathed both katana and glanced up, unsure and upset.

"I needed to get out for a while."

Taking this in, Lexi smiled, kicking an old crate up for them to sit on.

"Well, you chose the right place." The brunette replied, sitting down as Eve sprawled across her feet and Kage huddled against her hip, silently encouraging. "Wanna talk about it?"

Leonardo was still for a moment before joining them, one hand sinking into the silky bubbles of his Froakie's scruff.

"I've spent my whole life learning everything I could about ninjitsu and katana." He said quietly, eyes downturned. "I practice for hours to make sure I get every kata just right, my form perfect, each swing flawless and controlled…"

Kage made a sound, low and comforting, as the words tapered off.

"These swords are an extension of my soul. To lose them would be like losing my arms. Why can't sensei understand that?"

Gnawing on her lower lip in thought, Lexi eventually leaned into his side, offering quiet comfort and support as Blue sang softly.

"You're more than those swords. You know that, right?"

After a moment, Leonardo leaned back, resting his cheek on her hair and releasing a bone-deep sigh.

"It's not that simple."

A whistling sound, and one of those razor-sharp katana was unsheathed, slicing through the shaft of an arrow so it landed harmlessly on the concrete.

Heart hammering in her chest, Lexi shot up and scanned the nearby rooftops, Eve pressed tight to her ankle and vibrating with a growl as Blue hissed that tea kettle-whistle.

 _Nothing_.

Whoever fired that arrow was already long gone, and she turned to find Leonardo uncurling a note from the shaft, every inch the warrior.

After reading the letter, he folded it carefully, and Kage peered up from his shell with concern.

"I need to go."

"I'm going with you." Lexi decided, Eve leaping onto her shoulder.

"No. I need to go alone." He replied, eyes narrowing behind the mask.

"Leo, someone just _shot an arrow_ at you." The brunette pointed out, unimpressed. "If you think I'm letting you go anywhere without back-up, you've got another thing coming."

Leonardo considered her for a handful of seconds, reevaluating his position and hers, before accepting defeat.

"Stay close."

Lexi smiled, bright as moonlight off glass.

"Got it."

* * *

Slipping through the door after Leonardo, Lexi took in the room warily, incense hanging heavily in the air with bloody-red banners and tapestries on the wall.

Ears twitching around in every direction, Eve scanned the deeper shadows as Blue glanced up at the rafters, cottony wings fluffing up to twice their usual size.

Kage was unnaturally still on his turtle's shoulder, yellow eyes darting from corner to corner as Leonardo froze before the three-toed symbol taking pride-of-place on the far wall.

 _The Foot_.

Wincing, Lexi twisted around at Eve's growl to see black-garbed ninja bleed out of the darkness to surround them, Sneasel and Sableye sharpening their claws.

"Leo…"

Forming a pair of blades from concentrated water, Kage glared down the approaching Pokemon as the pair moved back-to-shell, covering each other's blind spots.

"Remember, stay close." Leonardo warned, drawing his blades.

"I already told you…" Lexi reminded, gaze locked on her nearest opponents. "I can take care of myself."

One of them struck, katana swinging, and she spun around the blow, palm slamming into his armored torso hard enough to send him sprawling.

A Sableye leapt for her throat, but a well-timed Tackle sent him flying back into a duo of Sneasel as Eve leapt free of the exchange.

Going with the momentum as chaos erupted around her, Lexi caught another's wrist as he swung, twisting the ninja into a throw that ended with him, breathless, on the floor atop three of his fellows.

Sweeping into a low kick, another fell hard as she rose up to slam an elbow into a second's diaphragm, hardly blinking as a Disarming Voice whizzed past to knock a trio of Sableye head-over-heels.

The battle took only moments, and ended with all thirteen ninja- _and their Pokemon_ -groaning on the floor.

Releasing a deep breath, Lexi glanced over at Leonardo.

"Wanted to come alone, huh?"

Before he could respond, a slow clapping cut off the conversation, and both whirled around to face this new threat as their Pokemon fairly bristled in unchecked aggression.

"Impressive. _Very_ impressive." The man said, voice low and throaty. "My agents said you were good, but their description does not do you justice."

Sharp eyes flicked towards Lexi, studying her from head to toe, and her skin prickled with something like dread.

"Though you did not come alone like I asked."

"He's my friend." She replied tersely, an alarm starting to blare in the back of her mind.

 _Get out, get out_ …

He only watched her another few moments, expression a blank mask of geniality, before nodding.

"I am Oroku Saki. Eighth generation master of ninjitsu. And you are?"

Tense, Leonardo glared back through his mask, knuckles pale around the hilts as Kage crouched defensively at his side.

"Leonardo."

Cutting a look his way, the brunette clenched her jaw against the alarm in her head yelling _get out, GET OUT_ even louder than before.

"Lexi."

"Your appearance is very…striking." Oroku Saki noted, though his gaze flicked towards Lexi as he spoke, dark as black holes.

"It's not a costume." Leonardo replied, shoulders a hard line as he sensed Lexi's growing unease. "Although I know that's hard to believe."

"Much easier to believe than you might imagine." He assured, composed. "I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary. And you _are_ extraordinary."

The alarm was a siren now, rebounding off the insides of her skull, and she glared back at the look Saki sent her way as Eve bared her fangs in reply.

"But I did not ask you here to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss."

"Then I take it you sent me this." Leonardo clarified, holding up the folded note as Kage stayed locked on the man, intense.

"Yes. I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

"There are _definitely_ things I need to know." The blue-masked turtle retorted. "Like why these ninja, _your ninja_ , have been trying to break our heads for months now."

"That is _exactly_ why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other, when we should actually be on the same side, fighting against our _true_ enemy."

"From where I'm standing." Lexi pointed out, fingers flexing to keep from balling into fists. "That's not the case."

"I think I have the scars to prove that _you_ guys are the true enemy." Leonardo agreed, arms crossed.

"I see…" Oroku Saki responded, glancing between them. "To you, nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. But you must know that there is a force, a corrupt and evil force, that is out there right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world."

 _GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT_ -

Lexi clenched her jaw as Blue pressed close, chirping softly as Eve snapped her tail from side to side, on-edge.

"It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation…Corruption on a global level."

"Whoa…"

Surprise melted some of the tension from Leonardo's shoulders, and the brunette stepped closer as Kage seemed to bristle.

"Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my…humble army of ninja. We stand alone against them, like my master did, and his master before him."

Oroku Saki turned to stare right at Leonardo, unflinching.

"It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good. I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."

"Well, I…I-I…"

"I do not ask you to decide here and now." Saki assured. "Meditate upon what you have heard today, and come again tomorrow night with your answer."

With a short bow, Leonardo turned to leave, and Lexi shifted to follow when the man held up a hand.

"Wait. There is one more thing."

With a clap, he called a ninja carrying a short blade on a pillow, who kneeled to offer the package up.

"This sword has been in my family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the master Shin Kurihara in the sixteenth century. It is said that in the forging-"

"Kurihara folded the metal over seven hundred times." Leonardo continued, thunderstruck. "To remove any impurities."

"Yes, you _are_ impressive." Saki replied, offering the sheathed blade. "It is for you to keep."

"No, I-"

"Take it. I wish you to have it as a token of my sincerity."

With one last studying look at Lexi, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving the pair and their Pokemon alone.

"Leo." She voiced, shifting from foot to foot.

Blinking, as if surfacing from a trance, Leonardo nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You can't be serious."

Leonardo sighed at the glare aimed his way, cradling the blade in both hands even as Kage stared at it with obvious displeasure.

"If he's telling the truth-"

"And so what if he is?" Lexi cut in, knuckles going white as Eve and Blue hissed. "Does giving you a fancy sword change the fact his men attacked you and your brothers? Endangered people's lives? Broke the law?"

"Lexi…"

"He can say he's on the side of good and that his enemies are evil all he wants." She decided, firm. "But I don't believe a word that man says."

Leonardo took in her hard eyes and stubborn jaw, the tense line of her shoulders and the tightness of her fists, and took in his own Froakie with growing disquiet as those big yellow eyes stared back.

 _Had he been wrong?_

 _Maybe_ …

"Oh, Leonardo!" Michelangelo mimicked, Emma chattering in disapproval as the younger brothers appeared. "You have some 'splaining to do!"

"Nice letter opener." Raphael noted, Spike bristling and growling low in his chest. "Is that the price 'a sellin' out these days?"

"It's not like you think!" Leonardo replied, on the defensive. "I was invited to-"

"Ta join up wit' them?" The red-banded turtle finished, temper running hot.

"No! I mean, yes, but it's different than we thought! They're not the enemy. At least, I don't think they are…"

"Ya pulled Lexi along fer the ride, and ya _don't know_?"

Spike roared in outrage, and even Dummy shrieked at the thought while Emma's angry chattering rose in pitch.

"Everything Master Saki said-"

" _Master_ Saki?" Raphael growled. "What's up wit' that?"

"I thought we already _had_ a master." Donatello agreed, quietly upset. "Master _Splinter_?"

"Remember him, Leo?" Michelangelo agreed, shifting as Emma really got going with her rant. "Real hairy guy, about this tall? I don't think we can just ditch him."

"I'm not talking about _ditching_ anybody!" Leonardo shot back. "I'm only talking about working with another group of ninja in a fight against evil. Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good. Serve a greater purpose. Well, here's a greater purpose."

"I don't know, Leo…" Michelangelo admitted, sharing a glance with Emma.

"What's this thing got, some sorta mind control device in it?" Raphael demanded, swiping the sword. "Because yer losing it, Leo!"

"Hey, give that back, Raph!"

"Nah, ya can just get one 'a yer new pals ta get ya another one!"

Leonardo pounced, and their Pokemon leapt free of the conflict as Lexi stepped forward, eyes widening.

"Guys, stop-"

Leonardo rolled onto his shell, kicking Raphael up and over the edge-

"RAPH!"

Realization struck a moment later, and they all rushed to the edge, panicked.

"RAPH!"

The red-banded turtle smirked up at them, hanging from the sai he stuck between the bricks.

"And you thought _katana_ were the best ninja weapons."

"I am such an idiot." Leonardo apologized, helping lift his brother back over the edge. "You could have been really hurt."

"Yeah." Raphael agreed, reaching down to soothe Spike's whimpers. "You really are an idiot."

"I've been trying to tell you this the whole way here." Lexi pointed out, heart slowing from its earlier, frantic pace. "Now, what are you going to do?"

With a deep breath, Leonardo shared a look with Kage and nodded.

"What I should have done from the start."

* * *

Sitting on her neatly-folded comforter, Eve and Blue on each side, Lexi stared out the window with a blank, far-seeing gaze.

Head aching, she closed her eyes against that niggling little voice that kept saying to _go, need you, fight,_ _ **go**_ …

A paw pressed against her thigh, and Eve nuzzled into the girl's belly with a low sound, tail sweeping in slow, measured arcs.

Blue nodded in agreement, cuddling into her wings, and Lexi nodded, burying her fingers in warm fur and soft feathers.

"Yeah, you're right…" She muttered, troubled gaze locked on the rooftops outside. "They're fine…"

A shadow moved across the street, against the wind, and her eyes focused with stunning clarity.

 _Besides, those boys weren't the only ones in danger right now_.


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping out onto the rooftop for the second time, Lexi took in the pile of discarded crates and empty laundry lines with a sweeping glance as she closed the door with a soft click.

The lock snapping into place echoed through the stillness, raising Eve's hackles, and Blue dug her talons into the loose folds of cloth over Lexi's shoulder as the shadows broke ranks to reveal ten ninja standing across from them.

The silence stretched, a taut cord, but Lexi made no move to break it.

Finally, one slipped free of the pack, his Weavile a menacing presence one step behind.

"Our master requests your presence immediately." He voiced, monotone and hard as stone.

"Well, that's too bad." The brunette replied, forcibly calm as Eve's tail lashed from side to side. "Because meeting your 'master' again is the last thing I want to do."

As one, the ninja drew their weapons, Sneasel crouching in readiness to pounce as Eve bared her fangs and Blue let out that teakettle-hiss.

"That was not a request."

Lexi stared right back, the slightest curl of her mouth betraying a smile.

"I know."

The flurry of knives that answered was blown away by a well-timed Swift, and Lexi ducked in under a sword-strike, falling into a roll that allowed her to scoop up one of the discarded blades to divert the next swing aimed at her head.

Blue swooped in with a Take-Down to intercept his Weavile's Metal Claw as Lexi slammed her elbow into the attacker's chest, throwing him back as three more ninja lunged into the fray with Bo at the ready.

Sliding in a low circle, she planted both hands firmly on the concrete as Eve used her shoulders as a launch pad to gain altitude for a spray of Shadow Balls that sent all three sprawling, weapons clattering to the ground.

Bringing her legs around in a circular sweep caught their Sneasel midair, and Eve shoved off the foremost Dark/Ice-type's face to cover Lexi's recovery as the trio tumbled away head-over-heels.

Firmly on her feet, said brunette threw her scavenged blade at a charging ninja, who lost a few precious seconds dodging the knife and ended up with a foot in his belly for the effort.

Flipping back to snap his jaw shut with a kick, Lexi dodged a horizontal katana swing at the last moment and landed on the offender's shoulders, legs locking around his chest and neck as she wrenched back to throw him in a second one-hand flip that struck down two more.

With deep breaths, Eve and Blue released a Round that reverberated off the surrounding brick and metal, a solid wall of sound that knocked the remaining Sneasel out cold while forcing what ninja stayed standing to the ground.

A sharp gesture cut the attack off, and Lexi eyed the fallen black-clothed warriors as silence descended over the rooftop once more.

The ninja groaned as his torso was wrenched off the ground by his armor, and was faced with flashing blue eyes.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Time seemed to slow as Shredder raised his bladed gauntlet for the killing blow.

Kage, gripping his bruised ribs with one hand and a hard-water blade with the other, stumbled forward in a vain attempt to intercept-

Spike let out a growl, dragging himself on weak legs in a desperate attempt to reach-

Sparks escaped Emma's cheek-sacs as she crouched on the damp concrete, ice crackling in her fur-

Moaning like two great boulders scraping against each other, Dummy wobbled in the air between her turtle and the threat, hide marked deep with gouges-

 _The blades came down_ -

" _NO_!"

Metal clanged against metal as a garbage can lid blurred through the air to strike the Shredder right in the head, throwing him off-balance with surprise.

The brothers stared in slack-jawed awe for a moment before turning to see the perpetrator as Saki recovered with an outraged shout.

Lexi glared back, every inch the furious warrior even in her baggy Kermit the Frog shirt and tattered spandex shorts, Eve and Blue flanking her in defiant solidarity.

"You'll have to go through me if you want to hurt them."

Silence filled the rooftop like electricity, tense, until the Shredder chuckled, low and deep, cruel amusement in bloody-red eyes.

"And what are you going to do, little girl?" He challenged. " _Fight me_?"

Lexi stomped a bare foot on the staff of a fallen naginata, which flipped up into her waiting hand to spin in a dangerous circle before she pointed the blade at her armored opponent in challenge.

"Yes."

There was a great stillness, like two powerful magnetic charges repelling each other, before they struck.

Blades skidded across each other in a shower of sparks, and Lexi widened her stance, snapping the staff's butt into heavy armor plating while locking the metal to pull him into the blow.

With an astonished rumble, Shredder wrenched himself free, swinging his free arm around in a heavy arc that forced Lexi to leap back.

Wood creaked in her grip as the brunette shifted, at the ready, and Shredder studied her more closely this time, suspicions forming in the back of his mind…

Light glinted off steel as Lexi hefted the weapon to throw, more like a javelin than a naginata, forcing him to dodge as she lunged in to get under his guard.

 _But Shredder, for all his arrogance, was still a master martial artist_.

Catching her fist with the expectation of restraining his smaller- _weaker_ -opponent, the ninja grunted in surprise as the blow struck with real force, throwing him back a couple steps rather than landing harmlessly against his gloved palm.

Using the hold as a fulcrum, Lexi brought her legs up in a kick to break free of the exchange, rolling backwards into a crouch as the Shredder stumbled, apparently winded.

Their eyes locked, and realization struck like a flash of lightning.

"You are…"

Eve leapt off her girl's shoulder with a roar, performing a pinwheel spin that sprayed out a rapid-fire series of Shadow Balls that forced Shredder onto the defensive immediately.

Blue swooped in next, her Disarming Voice denting metal, and withdrew at the violent slash of his blades in retaliation.

Smooth as any choreographed dance, Lexi slid into place, covering her Pokemon's retreat with a palm strike aimed right for-

She choked, lungs contracting, as a fist slammed into her diaphragm instead.

The follow-through sent Lexi flying, tumbling across the concrete until Raphael jerked to soften the final landing with his plastron, gasping for breath.

The turtles and Pokemon converged around her fallen form, a bristling shield, as the Shredder glared them down.

"Hand over the girl, and your demise will be quick and painless."

Eve and Spike roared back, quite loud for such tiny creatures, and Emma chattered passionately as Blue and Dummy shrieked their disagreement, the brothers defiantly shifting to better protect her.

Shredder loomed over the group, the Pokemon shrinking back as if unwilling to touch, a cloud of rage emanating from him like a thunderstorm.

"Then none of you will leave here alive!"

A blur cut between them, and Splinter blocked the incoming strike as Yujin slammed into Shredder's side with a Zen Headbutt that sent him stumbling.

"You destroyed my family once." The old rat declared, his Raticate stepping back as Shredder straightened. "I will not allow that to happen again!"

"No man, or _freak_ , can defeat _me_!"

"That remains to be seen!"

The masters clashed in a deadly dance, striking and dodging and diverting, weaving into and through the metal beams of a water tower that sat on spindly legs atop this rooftop.

Slowly recovering her ability to breathe, Lexi went involuntarily lax as every muscle tingled with renewed oxygen, heart still thumping wildly.

"M-Master Splinter…" She gasped out as said rat barely ducked away from a swipe that sheered right through one of the metal supports.

Yujin chittered reassuringly, serenely still and gaze locked on the battle, as Raphael wrapped his arms around the girl with Michelangelo in a protective hold and Donatello squeezed her shoulder.

"He'll be fine." Leonardo swore, tight as a wound spring. "He'll be fine."

All any of them could do was watch as Splinter finally lept free of the conflict, landing outside the web of steel beams, serene as a still sea.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!"

Yujin struck with the speed normally associated with a Rattata, releasing a Shock Wave that fully destroyed the already-damaged supports of the water tower.

The brothers scrambled to climb up out of the way, lifting Lexi and their Pokemon along, as the heavy wood cylinder leaned dangerously off-balance and started to fall.

Water spewed from cracks between the boards, stress on the nails causing them to fail, and a torrent spilled forth.

Lexi scrambled up onto the raised A/C unit at the last moment, blue eyes wide as Shredder and his men were washed away over the edge.

They stared in silence for a few moments, as the waterfall faded to a trickle and the wood settled, before Michelangelo, once again, regained his voice.

"Whoa…Remind me not to get on _his_ bad side."

THWAP!


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning forward in the hard-backed desk chair of her Medicinal Options for Pokemon class, Lexi propped her cheek on a fist and sighed, fiddling with the edges of her notebook in boredom.

Eighth Year was proving to be a rehash of the previous seven, and nothing proved it more than Professor Jehlicka once again explaining the basis of status-healing potions.

 _As if they hadn't learned this in Third Year already_.

Checking the time on her Pokedex, she grumbled at the time before a bright orange message popped up, thankfully silent.

Turtle Titan for a superhero name?

Quirking an eyebrow at the strange question, the brunette tapped out a reply, a smile starting to tilt her mouth.

Definitely alliterative. Making a superhero?

Lexi tuned back into the lecture as her message blinked, flying through the ether, and huffed a laugh at the realization that Professor Jehlicka was, with a rather exasperated expression, once more explaining the critical difference between Pecha and Cheri berries to an uninterested class.

Another orange message popped up, pulling her attention away with ease.

Something like that.

That was oddly cryptic, especially for Michelangelo, but the PA system crackling to life distracted her from thinking too deeply on it.

" _Hello, my wonderful students._ " Professor Willow greeted, sweet and airy. " _As you all are aware, the First Quarter Tournament will be starting today. For the next week, each year will be competing amongst themselves for the top spots in their class and the academy. Do your very best, and good luck to all of you._ "

The announcement ended with a bell, and Lexi grinned like a Sharpedo as her heart started to pound.

 _Finally_.

* * *

Stepping into the arena for Eighth Year's tournament, Lexi glanced around calmly as her fellow classmates chatted and jeered around her.

The massive building had a high, dome-shaped ceiling to accommodate Flying-types, bleachers ringing the walls around eight battlefields, two wide and four deep from the entrance.

"Listen up!" Professor Ferro shouted, voice booming over the students. "Match-ups are being decided now!"

Ignoring the usual jostling and snide comments, the brunette tilted her head back as holographic screens formed, Porygon buzzing as they activated the appropriate software.

The first matches were always at random, to keep things 'fair', the winner going on to face another successful challenger until, eventually, only one person remained undefeated.

 _After that, it was a battle of the champions_.

"Vanessa Abbott versus Nicholas Gates! Francine Daniels versus Maddison Olivier! Candace D'Angelo versus Ryan Sinclair! George Farcin versus Lexi Lane! Theodoric Helmfried versus David Zaman! Normand Maram versus Mahavira Blaine! Shiva Benito versus Jachin Dara! Neo Marzanna versus Maximilian Helene!"

As everyone paired off, Lexi paused at the vibration from her back pocket and checked the message that popped onto her Pokedex in bright orange.

Turtle Mobile?

Swallowing a giggle, she tapped out a quick reply one-handed.

Kinda obvious.

As the message was sent, the brunette moved to stand opposite the tall, heavily-built eighteen-year-old that was her first opponent.

George Farcin was one of those people that thought bigger was better, whether it was people or Pokemon, and proved his philosophy once more by releasing a Golurk that was a good three feet taller than average.

A Poke Ball cracked open in her hands, and Eve dropped out light as a feather, staring down her larger opponent as the massive Ground/Ghost-type pounded his fists together threateningly.

"I don't know why everyone's so scared of you!" George sneered, dismissive of the tiny Normal-type. "My Golurk is gonna wipe the floor with that little fur ball!"

"You're welcome to try." Lexi countered calmly, hands in her jeans' pockets and shoulders slouched.

"Golurk, Dynamic Punch!"

Eve hardly blinked as she hopped neatly to one side, watching the massive Pokemon try to yank his arm out of the ground with laughing eyes.

"If you can."

George's entire face went red, clashing with the ginger fuzz of his scruff, in no time at all.

"Golurk!"

Finally wrenching himself free, the Automaton Pokemon whirled around in the attempt to land another punch, and Eve hopped out of the way once more as he stumbled from the lack of resistance.

They tried every punch the Golurk knew- _Focus, Mega, Dynamic_ -, and not a single one made contact, Eve side-stepping and ducking and weaving around each swing with ease.

Holding back a smile at the show, Lexi tilted her head just so as another message vibrated through her Pokedex.

"Eve."

Bouncing out of reach, the Normal-type watched as the Automaton Pokemon caught his balance, one ear tilting back as a signal to her girl.

"Ghost."

And just like that, Eve was on the offensive.

The Golurk grunted as a Shadow Ball exploded against his face, and Eve leapt off his chest hard enough to make the large Pokemon stumble, spinning up and releasing a spray of the ghostly spheres that struck him head-on.

The Automaton Pokemon barely had a moment to catch his breath before Eve came back down, striking with an Iron Tail that smashed his head- _and the rest of him_ -into a crater.

A screen appeared with a low buzz between the trainers, declaring Lexi the winner, as Eve trotted back over to her girl, fluffy tail waving like a victory banner.

"Better luck next time."

The brunette turned away as George about lost his mind with temper, sliding out her Pokedex as Eve leapt onto one shoulder.

"Great job." She complimented, rubbing cheeks while reading the new message.

Bulky, too. Grappling hook?

Rolling the thought around for a moment, Lexi tapped out a reply while Eve watched the other battles with vague interest.

Better.

Another buzz echoed through the arena, and she smiled.

 _ **Much**_ _better._

* * *

Only the first round of battles was done, leaving half of the class struggling to not end up at the bottom of their list and the other making sure their Pokemon were in fighting shape for the next day's battles.

Vanessa looked over her Furfrou critically, perfectly manicured nails drumming against the purple faux-fur shawl around her shoulders before tweaking the Poodle Pokemon's Matron Trim into perfection with a put-upon sigh as her Delcatty huffed disapprovingly.

Cuddling her Dedenne, Candace cooed praises to the tiny Electric/Fairy-type, Whimsicott perched on currently-orange curls as she squealed over the adorableness of her Pokemon.

Maddison carded her fingers through her Dodrio's feathers, shushing the three cuddly heads as she checked for more serious injuries, a Pidgeot and Fearow checking over her shoulder.

Patting his Octillery in congratulations, Theodoric praised him loudly as his Feraligatr boomed a laugh, teeth flashing in the light.

Mahavira and Shiva were comparing notes, straight black hair falling like curtains in front of their pale faces, as their Mismagius and Mightyena checked each other over affectionately.

Like a general before his troops, Neo was giving a rather rousing speech to his Shiftry and Sceptile to keep up moral, the Grass-types nodding along placidly.

Sitting on the first row of bleachers, with Eve sprawled across her thighs, Lexi watched as the others prepared for another round of battles to determine the bottom eight.

Most people used their second-best Pokemon in the first round, hoping to keep their main fresh, and this backfired as often as it worked.

At the very least, it left them with a stronger Pokemon to battle for a slightly-less-shameful spot.

Another orange message popped up, cryptic as ever.

Red and yellow?

Humming in thought, she replied simply.

Nice.

Curiosity roused once more, and without an announcement or battle to distract her, Lexi tapped out a second message.

Anything I should know about?

It took a few extra moments for the next one to come in, and was hardly an answer at all.

Not yet.

Eve's ear twitching against her wrist, and the brunette looked up to see the next round of battles was ready to begin and her fellow winners were climbing up the bleachers for better seats.

"Almost wish our fight had lasted longer." She admitted quietly, earning a snicker from the fluffy Normal-type.

 _Still, better than sitting through another lecture on berries…_

* * *

Sprawled on her bed, wearing an over-sized Powerpuff Girls shirt and old gym shorts, Lexi scrolled through a news feed lazily as Eve and Blue curled up on either side of her neck.

Snorting a laugh as a particularly determined male Nidoran climbed into a fridge to escape the summer heat, she grabbed a protein shake from her nightstand, catching the straw with her tongue for a long drink.

Another orange message popped up, blocking the video, and the brunette almost sighed.

Michelangelo had been texting her on-and-off all day, and she was about done with all the strange questions.

OMG Tony Stark is SO much cooler in person!

She almost dismissed the message before she registered the name, blue eyes widening.

 _What?_

An emergency bulletin popped up before the implications could fully set in, a quick post preceded by a blurry picture of Iron Man streaking across the night sky.

IRON MAN SPOTTED BLAZING OVER NEW YORK CITY.

Heart starting to race, Lexi jolted upright, only half-aware of Eve and Blue yelping in surprise.

Tony Stark had been in self-imposed exile within Avenger's Tower for the last three weeks, ever since his Lucario had laid her first egg and started nesting, so for him to be out…

The teenager blazed through the connected article, dread mounting as fragments stuck in her mind like shards of glass.

LUCARIO MISSING-

IRON MAN MIA-

SECURITY BREACH-

STOLEN-

"Oh Arceus…" She breathed, Pokedex dropping into her lap as the picture took center-stage.

The quality was poor, pixelated from distance, but right there, hanging on the edge…

Was green.

* * *

Alright, so _maybe_ following a superhero on a revenge mission was not the _best_ idea Michelangelo had ever had.

But come on, who would pass up a chance for a superhero team-up with _Iron Man_?

Not that he was technically _invited_ for a team-up, but Tony had never said _no_ , so…

Yelping as a repulsor blast barely missed his side, Michelangelo flipped and twisted to avoid being charred, heart pounding with every near miss that got closer and closer to the mark.

 _Horrible idea!_ _ **Horrible idea!**_

Emma seemed to be of a similar opinion, darting away from Magneton's Mirror Shot with a squeal as the Magnet Pokemon bore down on her like a freight train.

The Crimson Cowl laughed at the display, her Porygon-Z humming in digital battle with Iron Man's Porygon-S, the butler-designed J.A.R.V.I.S., over control of said suit's controls.

 _Tony, unfortunately, had become the rope in a deadly game of Tug-O-War_.

"What's wrong, Stark?" The villainess taunted, red lips stretched into a sharp-toothed grin as the armor stuttered through another volley of repulsor blasts. "A bug in your system?"

"Oh, very funny!" Tony grunted, fighting back against the rogue Iron Man suit with no success. "How long did it take you to think _that_ one up?"

Michelangelo squeaked as he fell into a split to avoid having his head blown off, too out of breath for more, and Emma tumbled head-over-tail in a desperate, exhausted attempt to avoid being crushed in her larger opponent's Magnet Bomb.

"About as long as your little friend has left to live." The Crimson Cowl quipped, spinning a black-and-blue Pokemon in one hand.

Panting heavily and shaking from exertion, Emma stumbled to her feet, glaring at the woman.

Heart kicking into high-gear, Michelangelo rushed to his feet as her cheek-sacs sparked, Magneton preparing a Flash Cannon to finish her off-

"EMMA!"

Smoke exploded into the Magnet Pokemon's eyes in a rapid series of pops, throwing the Pokemon's aim wide and throwing up more blinding dust.

 _By the time the air cleared, Michelangelo and Emma were nowhere to be seen_.

Coughing, Crimson Cowl waved the air clear around her face as the Electric/Steel-type bobbed around with a series of confused beeps.

"Well, it looks like your little friend made the smart choice to save his own skin." She noted smugly, turning to the locked-in superhero with a Sharpedo's grin. "Which means it's time for the main event."

J.A.R.V.I.S. flinched violently as the villainess held up the Pokemon egg like an offering, the Iron Man suit jerking to take aim.

"Say goodbye, Stark."

The repulsor hummed to life-

A Bone Rush smashed into Iron Man's torso, sending man and suit flying back, and Crimson Cowl whipped around with wide eyes as a new attacker bore down on her with a snarl, only her Magneton's well-timed Discharge forcing the Lucario to veer off-course.

Shaking the static off, the Aura Pokemon circled her prey, sensitive ear-appendages vibrating with rage.

"Rani, no!" Tony shouted, his efforts turning more frantic. "Get out of here!"

Baring sharp fangs, Rani resolutely shook her head in the negative, gaze flicking over to Magneton when the Magnet Pokemon moved as if to intercept.

Regaining her composure, Crimson Cowl smirked, holding out the egg mockingly to its mother.

"Looking for this?"

Another body seemed to slid right into her guard, motorcycle visor tinted black and faceless as the perpetrator grabbed the villainess' wrist and _twisted_.

With a shriek, the woman was forced to comply, and the egg was scooped up before hitting concrete, the mysterious attacker retreating out of range as Rani rushed into Close Combat with Magneton.

Holding her arm close, Crimson Cowl scowled at her attacker, furious with this sudden shift in the playing field.

Barely over five feet tall, clad all in black, the person seemed to stare back through the heavily-tinted visor of their motorcycle helmet, silently sliding the Pokemon egg safely into the confines of their leather jacket.

"Who are you?" The villainess demanded, Magneton floundering from a series of bad dents as Rani fell back to guard her egg. " _Who are you_?"

They said nothing, just zipped the jacket back up over the precious egg, visor flashing in the lamplight.

"Okay, I'll admit it." Tony voiced, surprised. "I did _not_ see this coming."

A nunchaku wrapped around the suit's still-raised arm, yanking the limb down as a _shuriken_ wedged in the elbow joint, and Michelangelo laughed from his new perch on Iron Man's shoulders, now without his cape and cowl.

"Bet you didn't see the light show coming, either!"

"Light show?"

Emma landed on the distracted Porygon-Z's back at that moment, a devilish smile on her face as she let loose a Shock Wave that lit the place up like Fourth of July fireworks.

Tony yelped as the suit suddenly came back under his control, stumbling in surprise, and Michelangelo squeaked as he was forced to backflip off.

J.A.R.V.I.S. happily phased back into the armor's systems, and a fierce smile pulled at Rani's canine mouth as Crimson Cowl turned red with rage.

"No!" The villainess seethed, shoving her Magneton forward. "Don't just stand there! Use Zap Cannon!"

Battered as it was, the Magnet Pokemon barely had a chance to conjure a spark before Rani struck with a Force Palm that embedded it into a brick wall, out cold.

"Porygon-Z!"

The Virtual Pokemon let out a warbled beep from where it lay, smoking, on the ground, and Emma planted both little paws on her hips, chattering in a self-satisfied way.

"Give it up, Justine." Tony advised, repulsor aimed at Crimson Cowl now. "No one else has to get hurt."

"NO!" The villainess shrieked, smug mask shattered like porcelain as her plan fell apart. "I won't stop! Not until you know the pain I've felt!"

She lunged, gaze locked on the egg-

Spinning around to avoid being tackled, the mystery savior brought their leg down on the airborne woman, smashing her into the ground instead.

After a few moments, Emma bounced over and poked the villainess' shoulder, turning to Michelangelo with a shrug at the lack of response.

"Well, that went well." Tony voiced, strangely cheerful as the faceplate receded. "Thanks for the help…whoever you are."

Head tilting in what seemed like amusement, the unknown human started to remove their helmet, long brown curls falling free-

" _Lexi_?"

Rolling her eyes at Michelangelo's startled squeal, said brunette unzipped her jacket to check on the Pokemon egg, crouching so Rani could do the same.

"You're not exactly what anyone would call _subtle_ , Mikey."

Blinking in surprise, Tony pointed at her, then gestured between the two, confused.

"How…Why…?"

"Where are your boobs?"

Rani levelled such an unimpressed look on them both that it would put Tony's Ninetales, Felix, to shame.

"Compression bandages." Lexi noted blandly. " _Lots_ of compression bandages."

Just as the orange-masked turtle started to crumble under the pressure, something else did.

Rani barked as her egg trembled, a crack breaking across the pristine surface, and Lexi looked down in surprise, cradling the thrumming object to her chest.

"It's hatching!"

" _What_?" Tony yelped, gesturing wildly. "I'm not prepared for this! J.A.R.V.I.S., you told me three months! _It hasn't been three months yet_!"

"My calculations were based on the egg remaining stationary within the Tower, sir." The Porygon-S responded. "It seems the night's excitement, and the presence of body heat, has accelerated the timeline."

The egg shook violently a second time, crack spreading, and Michelangelo joined in Tony's increased gesticulating.

"What do I do? Get boiling water? Fresh towels?"

"How about the breathing? Does anyone have to breathe?"

Ignoring the men, Lexi carefully lowered herself to sit cross-legged as the egg gave another shake, Rani's ear-appendages twitching as she passed a paw over the crack.

"Come on, little one…" She cooed, Eve and Blue appearing on her shoulders in flashes of light. "You can do it…"

Both Tony and Michelangelo squeaked as the blue-and-black Pokemon egg practically exploded, shards of shell flying like harmless shrapnel, and Lexi shook the debris from her hair before finding a pair of big, red eyes staring up at her.

The baby Riolu yawned, rubbing at her face with both paws, before looking around at all of the surrounding faces with perked ear-appendages, touching noses with her mother.

"Oh my god, you're cute." Tony voiced, thunderstruck.

"Are you kidding?" Michelangelo replied, starting to grin. "They're _adorable_!"

"She, Mikey." Lexi corrected, smiling as the tiny bundle of fur shook out her ears and hooked sharp little claws into the soft shirt the brunette was wearing. "This little one is a she."

Sharing a look with Rani, who tipped her head in acceptance, Tony huffed out a laugh.

"Well, _she_ looks pretty comfy right where she is."

Glancing up at him with wide blue eyes, Lexi slanted a look towards the man's Lucario, disbelieving.

"Really?" Michelangelo voiced, pausing in his game of Peek-A-Boo to glance between all of them.

"Hey, I know when I'm beat." Tony joked as Rani kneeled to rumble something to her baby. "Maybe next time, I'll help you guys instead."

Face-plate lowering back into place, Iron Man recalled his Lucario and took off into the night sky, streaking back towards New York City in a trail of blue light.

Blinking rapidly, as if to dispel the afterimage from her retina, Lexi shared a confused look with Michelangelo as they Pokemon continued to fawn over the Riolu in her arms.

" _So_ …Turtle Titan…"

"If I wasn't holding a baby, I would punch you _so hard_ right now."

 _Michelangelo decided that it was best to never,_ _ **ever**_ _bring up Turtle Titan again_.

 _ **Ever**_.


End file.
